Flashback: Nicknames
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: How did Huey and Louie get crazy, ridiculous nicknames from Dewey? Long story actually. Too long for a summary. Idea! Why don't you read this story explaining that to find out! Read this one before Flashback: Triplets' Birthdays. This and that are birthday presents for CartoonLover422. Happy birthday! Reviews are appreciated!


**Flashback: Nicknames**

 **Dewey's pov**

" **Hey Lou Lou, do you know where my underwear are?" I ask.**

" **No. I thought you didn't wear underwear." Louie points out.**

" **Yeah. I forgot." I laugh.**

" **And don't call me Lou Lou!" He pouts.**

" **Aww! Does baby Lou Lou not like that?" I tease.**

 **Louie gives me a death stare and I laugh.**

 **I sit beside him and Louie moves further away from me.**

" **How did I get the stupid name anyway? We don't call you Dew Dew." Louie complains.**

" **Yeah. Cuz that would be rude. You are calling me poop if you say that." I cringe.**

" **Oh yeah. Lol." Louie says.**

" **Lou Lou is an adorable name. You've always been that to me. Not Huey, but I love using nicknames!" I exclaim.**

" **Well, I know I'm adorable, but I wanna know what makes you call me that, but not Huey, Hue Hue or something."Louie asks.**

" **Fine. It all started when we were 4 one day." I recall.**

 **ᖴᒪᗩᔕᕼᗷᗩᑕ** **K**

" **I'm gonna call Louie, 'Lou Lou'." I decided.**

 **ᑭᖇ** **E** **ᔕ** **E** **ᑎ** **T TI** **ᗰ** **E**

" **That's it?!"**

 **Louie yells.**

 **I laugh.**

" **No. Of course I was kidding! Or was I?" I smirk.**

" **Just tell me!" Louie whines.**

" **Whatever. I think I just randomly called you Lou Lou one day and it was fine." I shrug.**

 **Louie groans.**

" **That's not what happened! Dewey spent a long time trying to come up with a nickname for you. I mean, we are already Huey, Dewey, and Louie, but I guess Dewey wanted different nicknames. Dewey, stop messing with our brother and tell the story!" Huey barges in.**

" **Fine. I was board of calling y'all by the same names as everyone else, so I decided to come up with some nicknames for y'all. Well, attempt to." I tell them.**

 **ᖴᒪᗩᔕᕼᗷᗩᑕ** **K**

 **We were Huey, Dewey, and Louie from the beginning because that's just what people called us.**

 **I though, got board with calling everyone by the names everyone else calls them.**

 **Sure I called Huey, Hue, or Louie, Lou, but I wanted something that was different.**

 **Something that annoys them.**

 **That's just my personality.**

 **I decided to watch everything they like to do.**

 **Then maybe I could give them the perfect nickname.**

 **I climbed up into a vent and spied on Huey first.**

 **He was doing homework.**

 **BORING!**

" **Huey!" I said in a spooky voice.**

 **I tried not to laugh as he jumped out of his seat holding out his pencil.**

 **Who would be scared of a tiny duck with a pencil?!**

" **Ooh! A pencil!" I teased.**

 **Remember, he couldn't see me, and the vent made my voice sound slightly different.**

 **He jumped back and started twirling a pencil in his hand with an angered look on his face.**

" **Whoever is there isn't getting past me and my pencil attack!" Huey shouted.**

 **I bursted out laughing and climbed back out of the vent.**

" **That's hilarious! Oh no! Save me pencil pro!" I put on an act.**

" **That's a great name! Quick with homework, amazingly sharp, it's pencil pro!" Huey narrated for himself.**

" **Ugh! That doesn't annoy you?" I pouted.**

" **No way! That's a great name! Thank you!" Huey hugged me and then ran around pretending to be 'pencil pro.'**

" **Why do I have to be so good at nicknames?" I sighed.**

 **ᑭᖇ** **E** **ᔕ** **E** **ᑎ** **T TI** **ᗰ** **E!**

" **Haha! I totally forgot about the nickname, 'pencil pro!' I was so funny when I was younger!" Huey laughs.**

 **I roll my eyes smiling.**

" **How could you forget? You called yourself, 'pencil pro' for a week and even made a costume that you refused to take off." I laugh.**

" **Oh yeah. I was wondering why that happened." Louie smirks.**

" **Yeah yeah. Like you didn't do something stupid when Dewey first called you, 'Lou Lou'. I've never seen a kid so unhappy at a candy shop of all places." Huey's eyes widen in remembrance and fear.**

" **Hey! You did other dumb stuff! Dewey, wanna remind Huey of some dumb stuff he's done?" Louie evilly grins.**

" **Sure. It goes with the nickname story I'm telling, so I'm gonna tell it! Also, I'm gonna over exaggerate!" I cheer.**

" **Oh no. Please tell Louie's embarrassing stories instead!" Huey complains.**

" **Nope!" I simply reply.**

 **ᖴᒪᗩᔕᕼᗷᗩᑕ** **K**

" **Searching for target...there!" I whispered from the vents.**

 **I watched as Huey carefully walked with scissors.**

 **He was probably even holding them properly.**

 **Bleh!**

 **A second later, he placed the scissors down carefully on the table.**

 **He then gasped and went quickly to remove a stray sock over a plug.**

" **That could have been a serious fire hazard." Huey exclaimed.**

 **Louie then entered playing on Uncle Donald's phone.**

 **He wasn't looking where he's going and he was going to collide with my running man toy that was running across the room.**

 **I grinned and prepared for a good laugh.**

" **Wait! You don't pay attention to the road signs I've setup! It's Dewey's running man doll's turn to cross. I don't want you to get hurt!" Huey stopped Louie.**

 **Aw man.**

" **If you haven't noticed, this isn't a road. Also, I don't drive or read. I thought you were playing cars." Louie shrugged.**

" **No Louie. Uncle Donald lives here. I have to setup road signs to keep everyone safe. Now it's your turn to walk. Hurry before Dewey's weasel runner hogs the road!" Huey urged.**

" **Why does Dewey have so many running toys that constantly run back and forth across the room?" Louie grumbled and turned his lazy walk into a run to dodge my screaming runner toy.**

" **I don't know. They are super loud too though." Huey rolled his eyes.**

" **Hey!** **Noise runner is just doing all he knows!" I whispered as noise runner walks across the room with every instrument playing in a horrible order.**

 **Louie and my sitting screamer started having a scream off.**

 **It was loud.**

 **Huey hated it.**

" **Hey! Stop! The police will come if you don't stop screaming! I'm surprised that all of Dewey's noisy, annoying toys haven't made people curious already. I'm sure the whole town can hear them!" Huey yelled over a loud toy Louie had accidentally activated.**

" **Hey! My toys are doing the only things they know! How would you like it if you had to run and scream your whole life? Besides, you got Sargent safety over there to keep you safe." I bursted out of the vent.**

" **I would hate running and screaming!" Louie started to freak out.**

" **Calm down, Lou. As Sargent safety, I will tell you it's not good for you to freak out." Huey placed his hand on Louie's shoulder.**

 **Oh no.**

" **So, you are Sargent safety now?" Louie groaned.**

" **Yep! I'm gonna keep everyone safe!" Huey beamed.**

 **ᑭᖇ** **E** **ᔕ** **E** **ᑎ** **T TI** **ᗰ** **E**

" **Dewey, you do realize that has nothing to do with me and your nickname story about me." Louie frowns.**

" **Yeah. It's funny though. Huey was everything down to a self-assigned hallway monitor at our pre-k school.**

 **Huey did everything to keep us safe." I sigh.**

" **Yep! I don't regret that at all! We just are homeschooled now, so I don't do that anymore. What ever happened to Sargent safety?" Huey asks.**

" **Well, you gave it up when kids teases you and I gave you a new nickname for something else." I smirk.**

" **Oh no. We don't have to hear this story also, do we?" Louie groans.**

" **Yep! Just kidding. Huey had a million nicknames that he loved before I finally gave up. I'm still trying to find a nickname that annoys him today!" I growl in annoyance.**

" **Let's see. His name is Hubert which he's fine with. Why not call him something based off his name?" Louie suggests.**

" **Good idea! Huey, or should I say, Bert..." I try his nickname out.**

" **Don't call me that." Huey deadpans.**

" **Ooh! You didn't even let me finish my sentence! I must have found a nickname that finally bothers you!" I jump up and down.**

 **I high five Louie and we watch as Huey's face turns red with anger.**

" **Uh...I'm just messing with you." I tell him.**

" **This is better than Louie's reaction from you shouting his nickname in public." Huey points out.**

" **I remember that. Story time!" I cheer.**

" **Dude, I remember that too. I just wanted the behind the scenes stuff. I don't wanna hear the embarrassing stuff I did again." Louie groans.**

" **Too late! We were 5 and I was still trying to find an annoying nickname for you!" I laugh.**

 **ᖴᒪᗩᔕᕼᗷᗩᑕ** **K**

" **Huey, I've tried nicknames on you, but never on Louie. I can't seem to find one he doesn't shrug off." I sighed.**

" **Louie is like that. He doesn't hold on to your awesome nicknames. Remember, he always tries an plays cool." Huey mocked Louie.**

 **I laughed.**

" **True. He doesn't care if I even resort to calling him, 'lazy butt'. Even 'fart face' he doesn't care about. Not even 'butt head'." I said dramatically.**

" **Really? I guess Louie is a tough one. We promised not to call him by his real name, so why don't you do something similar to his real name? That will bug him for sure." Huey suggested.**

" **Great idea! I'll come up with something later. Uncle Donald said we can go to the candy store now!" I squealed.**

 **Uncle Donald drove us to the candy store and we got to get a bag of candy.**

" **You know this is a late birthday present. Sometimes I can afford things, sometimes not. We do things when we can." Uncle Donald told us.**

" **Thank you Uncle Donald!" We all recited.**

 **We went around picking candies until Louie and I collided trying to get candy from the same bowl.**

" **You can go first, Lou Lou." I yelled so Uncle Donald could hear my kindness.**

 **Louie gasped and dropped all things he was holding.**

" **NO! NO NO NO!" Louie shouted knocking over the whole bowl of candy we tried to get candy from.**

" **Woah. Calm down, Lou Lou!" I accidentally used his nickname again.**

" **Absolutely not! You've embarrassed me in public! We had an agreement that all nicknames stay at home!" Louie whined.**

" **I'm sorry. Will you forgive me, baby brother?" I winked.**

 **Louie had a look of affection and fondness in his eyes but his mouth said differently.**

" **Please stop, Dewey." He sighed giving up.**

" **Ok. That's your new nickname though!" I wrapped my arm around him.**

 **Louie sort of grinned and we went to pay out.**

 **As we were leaving though, "Who made this mess of candy?" A worker shouted.**

" **Run!" Uncle Donald commanded us.**

 **ᑭᖇ** **E** **ᔕ** **E** **ᑎ** **T TI** **ᗰ** **E**

" **That's it? You forgot Louie ripping open the bottoms of some candy bags so people's candy would fall out when they got it. You could remember every embarrassing detail about me though!" Huey crosses his arms.**

" **That's right. I'm awesome." I run a hand through my hair.**

" **Don't get too cocky. You don't even know what Louie thinks of your stories yet." Huey points out.**

 **I turn to Louie who laughs.**

" **My favorite part was the Sargent safety section! Not living it, but hearing it now is hilarious! No one would ever believe what our house looked like then." Louie sighs happily.**

" **Awesome! See Huey? Everyone loves my stories!" I exclaim.**

" **Whatever. Hearing my ridiculous nickname stories wasn't so bad." Huey admits.**

" **Great! I'm gonna keep telling them all day then, Bert!" I tease.**

" **Don't call me that!" Huey threatens.**

 **Louie and I just laugh until Huey joins us too.**

 **A/N**

 **The first story out of the two that I'm posting today! These are a birthday present for CartoonLover422. They aren't too much, and I've never done flashbacks before so they might be horrible, but I wanted to do something in the way I know for my friend's birthday. You have been so amazing, CartoonLover422! She has been here since the start typing up amazingly funny and awesome reviews when she could have been giving her time to anything else. Thank you for taking a chance on me and always being so loyal. Btw, sorry for the grammar problems. I am fixing everything I can. I'm still pretty new to this site, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
